A Caring Pack
by Alley Cat Wolf 15
Summary: This is a One shot that is a bit AU. "Their pup was finally growing up" Tonight Toboe and the others are going out to the city strip and the others have something planed, Toboe can tell whatever is going on involves him,but what?


**AN: This is a one shot that is a little AU - It takes place in modern times and instead of traveling all over, the pack lives in the same city all the time and , live in the same house. Kinda like a family. I also make a mention to them going to School. other then that it's the Wolf's Rain we all know and love.**

** let me know if and how anyone is out of character. Dani is my OC. I really don't use my OC for fanfics, usually only roleplaying. But I decided to put her in this one. Usually if I have an OC in a fanfic it's because of the need of a character and I don't plan them into the story, so they are usually my friend's OCs. It's odd using my own for something other than a rp. XD  
**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Wolf's Rain. And with that out of the way onto the story: **

* * *

_**A Caring Pack**_

The day was surprisingly warm considering how the weather has been. It was early June, but the month didn't matter to someone like Toboe. Dates and times where of Human system not Wolf.

The boy sat resting on the front porch's wide banister. One leg was tucked under the other which was dangling over the edge, that was only a little more than a few feet off the ground.

He was left home all alone once again. Hige and Kiba were in town doing who knows what, and Tsume was hardly ever home. When he was home, he was usually locked in his room.

Kiba and Hige usually went out on Fridays, like today and most often than not the pup was not allowed to join them. Hige would invite him but Kiba would say otherwise. He never said it aloud but he did seem bothered by a 'tag along kid'. He would say things like where they were going were not for kids.

Toboe knew the kinds of places then went and what they always planned to try to do. To be honest Toboe didn't want any part of the antics. He maybe innocent and despite the fact that he seemed naïve he in reality was anything but. Just because he wasn't interested in girls yet didn't mean he didn't know what the others tried and sometimes did do with them.

These where the kind of things Toboe knew Hige and Kiba were out to do. They went out to get their girlfriends and do just that on days like today.

Suddenly the front gate flew open and a yelp of shorts was heard as a wide-eyed Hige jumped over the single step leading to the walk way with grin from ear to ear he then jumped up the two steps at a time up the porch steps. Then he flung a brotherly arm around Toboe's shoulders.

"Hey Runt! Guess what you're doing tonight?" he asked bouncing excitedly.

Toboe Shrugged. "What?" He asked.

"You, Me, Kiba and Tsume are heading out to the strip to see what kind of action we can find! Chicks, races, fights damn it's going to be good!" Hige cheered. Toboe sent a questioning glance Kiba's way who had a smile on his face as well. He nodded giving Toboe his okay.

That evening around six the four went out and headed for the strip. Just like every other Friday night the strip was packed with people going in every direction.

They usually tried to stay as far from this place as possible during the evenings. They usually went in the afternoon or morning when less people where around. There were a few reasons. For one Tsume was a loner and preferred to be as alone a possible. Second was because of the whole 'we're really wolves' thing.

Toboe loved being out and doing stuff with his pack and with humans, tonight was no different, but tonight something was up with the others. Toboe could tell that much but he didn't know what all three older wolves seemed so content with. Or why they agreed to tag along, or let Toboe come to.

Even Tsume who came home right before they left, agreed to come. He even already knew of the plans for the night. It seemed like they where all in on something, everyone but Toboe.

From down the street Toboe saw a girl about his age standing and waiting in front of a restaurant. He recognized as she was the younger sister of some girl that went to the same school as Hige and even dated for a short time. Like them both sisters where really wolves.

To Toboe's surprise they stopped right in front of her.

"Hi Toboe" She greeted.

He blushed. "Um...Hi Dani" He replied as he sent a glance over to his pack mates. They all had a glint of amusement in their eyes and smirks on their faces. Even Tsume who usually tried to hide his emotions.

"Guys what's going on?" Toboe asked.

Hige's smirk turning into a giant grin. As he slung another arm around Toboe's shoulders.

"Well you see kid I got you a date here with Dani, thanks to her sister and all"

Toboe looked up at the others who nodded "Go ahead Toboe have fun. Be back by sunset." Kiba said with both authority and approval in his voice.

Tsume's smile widened for a slit second before fading. "Alright pup go ahead but don't have too much fun." Tsume stated then he pulled Toboe closer to him and whispered low so his murmurs could only be heard by Toboe "You do know what I mean by that right Toboe?" Tsume glared with a growl as Toboe blushed.

"Yeah..I know what you mean…don't worry I won't do anything like that and you can trust me to keep my word Tsume." Toboe replied as his cheeks slowly began to return to their normal color.

"Yeah…just making sure." Tsume muttered.

"Go ahead, go!" Hige urged pushing Toboe forward towards Dani. Toboe and Dani turned and started walking into the restaurant. Both pups hand in hand as they walked. With one final glance Toboe looked back at his pack. The three older wolves all had the same look on their face. Pride filled smiles. They had pride in him?

Now Toboe had a smile on his face to. Not only did his pack accept him and had pride for him, but they where the reason why he was now on his first date. Pack, a great family, for all this and more.

Once the pups where inside and out of site and hearing range Hige spoke up. " Damn the kid is barely pup anymore now is he?"

"No guess not." Kiba replied with a joyful laugh.

Tsume nodded in agreement to both statements. At first it seemed like he wasn't going to say anything but he to added in his thoughts "but he'll always be a pup to us" everyone nodded and with out another word they headed home pride and joy on each of their faces. They would be there when he got home and when he does they'll listen without compliant as he told them about his night.

Once more then they know that they all, even Tsume, will smile.

After all their pup was finally growing up.

* * *

_**The end**_

* * *

**AN: There you go! Hope you enjoyed it. I first started this on the second to last day of school when I was the only student(and only person for some time while the teacher left to go do something) in my study hall and had nothing to do. After that day I kinda put it aside for some time. Then I finally finished it when I was over my older sister's house. It was hard to focus and write because she has a six week old son that I was helping her with while her husband was at work. Then the baby was crying later too nonstop. But I managed to do it! Okay please review! Thanks for reading and reviewing!**

* * *

**Side note: If anyone reading this has also been reading my other Wolf's Rain fanfic 'Curious Pup Questions' I have good news, I got the first two or so paragraphs of chapter 5 done! And now that I'm on summer vacation I'll have more time to write so I should be able to get not only chapter 5 done but 6 as well! Hope to be updating that soon bye! **


End file.
